Blanky
(cameo) |animator = Steve Moore Rebecca Rees |voice = Timothy E. Day (first film) Eric Lloyd (second and third films) |personality = Innocent, timid, shy, childlike, emotional, easily upset, insecure, cowardly, affectionate, brave, curious, loving |appearance = Fuzzy yellow electric heating blanket with a pale head and an orange knob for a nose, black beady eyes |occupation = Household appliance |goal = To find the Master (first film; succeeded) To save the injured animals (second film; succeeded) To get the Little Master back from Mars (third film; succeeded) |home = Cottage (first film) Rob's Lab (second film) Rob and Chris's house (third film) |alignment = Good |friends = Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, his "master" Rob, Chris, Robbie, Ratso, Maisie, Murgatroid, Alberto, Sebastian, Wittgenstein, Microwave, Hearing Aid, Calculator, Tinselina, Supreme Commander |enemies = Elmo St. Peters, Quadruped, Plugsy, Cutting-Edge Appliances, Giant Magnet, the Crane, Crusher, Mack McCro, Jim Bob, Hearing Aid (formerly), Supreme Commander (formerly) |likes = The Master, cuddling |dislikes = Being alone or hurt |powers = Warmth, being able to make his face disappear, cloth-like uses such as being pitched as a tent or stretched into a trampoline |weapons = Cord |fate = Rides off with the master with the others (first film) Sets off for his new life with his friends and Ratso (second film) Sees Tinselina on the top of the Christmas tree (third film) |quote = "I don't like to work without the Master." "Is it the Master?" "But the Master needs me. He might be cold."|inspiration = The Electric Blanket from Thomas M. Disch's novella}}Blanky is a yellow electric heating blanket who appears in the 1987 animated film, The Brave Little Toaster and its sequels. Personality Blanky is overly-sensitive and gets upset very easily. He loves snuggling up to the other appliances, as seen in the first movie, although they all initially reject him. Toaster eventually warms up to Blanky and they both become fast friends, as do Lampy and Radio. Even Kirby softens up near the end of the film and becomes good friends with Blanky and the other appliances in the film's sequels. Relationships Blanky forms a close friendship with Toaster near the middle of the first film when he was in danger. Lampy and Radio also start to like and respect Blanky as well. Kirby's feelings toward Blanky don't change much until near the end of the film, but he is kind and loyal to Blanky in the movie's sequels. Gallery Trivia *Blanky is voiced by a woman in most foreign dubs, including French, Polish, Italian, Czech, and Japanese. He is also voiced by a man in the Hungarian and Serbian dubs. *Blanky's weak, cowardly, emotional personality contrasts Toaster's strong, brave, tough personality. *There is a cameo of Blanky and friends in the series in the episode "Christmas in Oz". *In the original sketches, Blanky didn't have his knob-like nose. *Blanky becomes a little less of a coward in the film's sequels, while still keeping his snuggly emotional personality. *Timothy E. Day was replaced by Eric Lloyd as the voice of Blanky in the sequels, due to his voice getting deeper as he grew older. Category:Characters Category:The Brave Little Toaster characters Category:Machines Category:Heroes Category:Objects Category:Singing characters Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Lovers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Non-Disney characters